Omega (Final Fantasy VII)
Summary The Omega Weapon is one of the eight Weapons created by the Planet to respond to the threat Jenova, the Calamity from the Skies, brought with her arrival to the world and its inhabitants at the time, the Cetra. However, as Jenova was sealed shortly after their creation, the weapons didn't need to interfere, thus they entered a deep slumber to watch Jenova and await the day the Planet would need them again. Created to be born from untainted life, Omega had a vastly different mission: unlike its brothers who had the purpose of destroying any threats to the Planet, Omega will awaken at when the Planet is dying to take all the life that was harvested by Chaos and fly into outer space and travel the stars, searching for a new world to serve as a vessel to preserve the life of the Planet, this, however, would result in the old world becoming a withered husk. As the end of the world was ultimately averted by preventing the fall of Meteor during the battle against Sephiroth, Omega didn't initially awoke. However, three years later, the Tsviets, rulers of the Shinra Electric Power Company's secret facility called Deepgroun, emerged with the plan to "cleanse" the world, for which they aimed to awaken Omega by artificially recreating the conditions for it to awaken: taking innocent and untainted lives to sacrifice and use their energy to call the Weapon. Omega's arrival is heralded by Chaos, who in contrast is born from tainted life, and will slay all life in the Planet for Omega to take. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, possibly higher Name: Omega Origin: Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII Gender: Genderless Age: Around 2.000 of years old Classification: Biomechanical Entity, Planet's Defense Mechanism Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics; Longevity; Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2); Large Size (Type 1); Flight and Levitation; Explosive Aura (Weapons can be seen engulfed in a blue energy and tends to result in being repelled when approaching them); Energy Manipulation and Life Manipulation (Omega's function is to take and carry the Lifestream to another world once the Planet is about to meet its end); likely Weapon Creation and Energy Projection (the inside of his body is guarded by several devices and machines that attack intruders with projectiles and energy beams. It's likely that Omega Weiss' abilities are thanks to Omega itself). Resistance to: Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Soul Absorption, Empathic Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Deconstruction, Matter Manipulation and Biological Absorption (as a creature born from pure Lifestream and meant to take and transport it to another world, Omega resists its negative effects, which affect body and mind) and Corruption (the Weapons were created as a countermeasure against Jenova, who could unleash a powerful virus that mutated others into monsters. Omega meant to transport the Lifestream resists its effect to mutate creatures into monsters); Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations and Gravity Manipulation (given that Omega's mission is to search for a new planet, he should resist the conditions of outer space). Attack Potency: Solar System level, possibly higher (The Weapons are comparable to a fragment of Jenova's power and to Zirconiade, the Ultimate Summon, beings stronger than Bahamut Fury, whose Pocket Dimension is of this size. However, Omega's power allowed Weiss to overwhelm Vincent and match his Chaos form, strongly implying it being stronger thant the other Weapons) Speed: Possibly Massively FTL+, likely much higher Travel Speed (Weapons should be comparable to Zirconiade, the Ultimate Summon, which makes them superior to Bahamut Fury. Omega, being meant to journey to outer space to look for a new suitable world, should be able to quickly travel intergalactic distances) Lifting Strength: Class G, likely much higher (via sheer size, being larger than all other Weapons) Striking Strength: Solar System Class, possibly higher Durability: Solar System level, likely higher (Vincent in his Chaos form had to resort to a borderline suicide attack with all his power to stop and destroy Omega from taking off to outer space) Stamina: Possibly extremely high. Omega is meant to carry the Lifestream into space to look for a new Planet to keep life going. It's unknown how long this task would take. Range: Extended melee range with its body, likely several kilometers with its control of energy. Standard Equipment: DoC_Protomateria.jpg|The Protomateria Protomateria Artwork.png|Design of the Protomateria by Tetsuya Nomura *'The Protomateria:' A special Materia found by Grimoire Valentine, father of Vincent Valentine, in a place with stagnated Lifestream, source of Chaos. Having anti-matter like properties, this Materia is believed to have been created by the Planet itself as a failsafe to keep control over Chaos and thus, prevent Omega untimely awakening, so they would not try to carry out their purpose before the due time and lead to a premature end. Intelligence: Below Average. Weapons seem to function based on instincts and the orders the Planet placed on them. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: While Omega itself is never seen fighting in the story, Weiss did obtain several abilities and weapons once he merged to become Omega Weiss, so it's possible to assume many of those abilities come from Omega itself: *'Antibodies:' Machine like organisms that dwell around and inside Omega, attacking intruders with different projectiles. *'Homing Projectile:' Releases several crystal like drones at the enemy that follow and enemy and self destruct on contact. *'Crystal Cube:' Raises a wall of crystal shapes to protect him and then will throw them at his opponents. *'Omega Meteor:' The Omega Weapon will camouflage with the sky and fly upwards, then it will aim towards the enemy its hands and charge burning energy, taking the shape the of a massive fireball, which will then shoot creating a massive explosion. Gallery OmegaDoCFront.jpg|Front view of Omega Chaos and Omega.jpg|Omega being watched by Chaos Vincent Omega_Weiss.png|Omega Weiss, both merged together Doc_Omega_Artwork.png|Omega's Design DC_Omega_Weiss_Head_1.jpg|Details of Omega Weiss' Head Notes This profiles is about without the Omega Weapon by itself, not considering the power displayed once it merged with Weiss the Immaculate to create Omega Weiss. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Tier 4 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Life Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Antagonists Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Longevity Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Weapon Creation Users